


home

by huggableashton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chubby Harry, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: harry’s home from tour and louis spoils him a lot.





	home

Louis grinned as he finished setting up dinner on the table. Harry was finally returning from his tour today and Louis wanted to celebrate. He was so excited that his boy was going to be home! They hadn’t seen each other in so long, he just couldn’t wait to relax with him and spend time together. The phone calls and texts were never enough. 

The sound of a car door closing snapped Louis out of his thoughts and he had to stop himself from full on running to the front door. He still got there surprisingly quickly though, just as Harry was about to put his key in to unlock the door. Instead Louis opened it and immediately brought his boyfriend in for a kiss. Harry made a surprised sound, but smiled into the kiss. 

After a few seconds, Louis pulled away first and looked up into Harry’s eyes. “I missed you, cutie.”

Harry laughed softly. “I missed you too. Now can I come inside? These bags are heavy,” he pouted jokingly, gesturing to the suitcases he was currently holding. 

Louis laughed and took some of the bags, allowing them to walk inside together. Once Louis locked the door, he was on Harry again, peppering kisses all over his face, causing the younger to giggle. 

“You’re gonna have to get used to this, love,” Louis muttered before kissing his boyfriend again, “now that you’re back I’m never letting you out of my arms.”

Harry hummed, “I’m pretty okay with that actually.”

Louis smiled. “Now come on, I want to hear all about tour over dinner.”

“There’s nothing I haven’t already told you! We talked everyday, Lou,” Harry replied as he followed him to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, well I want to hear it all in person!” Louis retorted as they entered the kitchen. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he saw all the food on the table. “Woah— there’s no way you made all this! You can’t even cook. And... did you invite people over?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Very funny, but you’re right, I ordered it all. I didn’t want you coming home to a burnt kitchen... again.”

Harry laughed at the memory. 

“And no, it’s just the two of us,” Louis said, “but I know you do that crazy diet when you’re touring and I want to spoil you a bit. I won’t take no for an answer!” He finished as he sat at the table, Harry joining him. 

“Well, fine. I guess I can’t say no to that,” Harry smiled as he started to load up his plate. 

They talked as they ate, Louis filling in Harry on things he missed at home as well. Louis kept encouraging Harry to eat more as well, saying things like, “Come on, you deserve it!” and, “You have some time off, indulge a bit!” Harry just couldn’t say no to Louis, so he listened. By the time they were yawning and thinking about heading to bed, the table was cleared of food. Harry was kind of surprised... he noticed Louis really had eaten a regular sized portion, maybe a bit larger than usual, but that would only mean— 

_Oh, okay, yeah—_ Harry tried not to groan. _I’m totally stuffed._ he thought. 

He was wearing a hoodie so it couldn’t have been noticeable for Louis, but Harry definitely struggled to get up the stairs. Once settled in bed, they were laying together in a way that Harry could still subtly rub his stomach without Louis noticing. He sighed in relief as it started to relieve some of the pressure. 

_Never doing that again—_ he thought _—this was a one time thing._

Of course, that’s not actually how it went. 

Louis was so happy his Harry was finally home that he just continued to spoil him at every waking moment. That first whole week he was back all they did was cuddle on the couch and watch movies, Louis continuing to hand Harry snacks, wanting to keep him happy. 

Harry barely even realized how much he was eating until he felt how stuffed he was each day. But he couldn’t say no to Louis, nor did he really want to. He really loved all the attention and relaxation that he got from being home. He reasoned with himself, thinking it’s really not possible to gain an insane amount of weight from stuff like this. He wasn’t really eating _that_ much. And if he gained a few pounds, so what, he could just go back to his usual diet and workout routine once things felt more normal. 

 

*****

 

It had now been about a month since Harry had gotten home and things still didn’t really “feel more normal.” To Louis and Harry, it still felt like they had only just reunited and nothing had really changed from that first week. 

That morning Harry woke up to the smell of pancakes, his favorite! It was one of the few things that Louis was able to make without burning. 

Harry grunted quietly as he sat up and got out of bed, rubbing over his shirtless belly as he walked to his closet to get some fresh clothes. Yeah, he had noticed he had put on a little weight from all this, but he didn’t really know exactly how much. Since the two hadn’t really gone out much the past month, they were practically living in pajamas and sweats. Harry decided maybe they could go out today to do something— maybe go to a restaurant for lunch or dinner instead of just ordering delivery. 

So he reached for a pair of his skinny jeans first, attempting to pull them up his legs. There was resistance as they reached his thighs, having to really tug hard to get them up more. Harry was getting a little out of breath. 

He walked awkwardly to the full length mirror they had in their room, jeans still stuck at his thighs. When he looked at his reflection, he was kind of surprised. He was definitely bigger than he originally thought. But... he didn’t really hate it. In fact, he was shocked he didn’t even have a problem with it. 

His thighs were a lot thicker, even rubbing together when he walked. He grabbed his jeans again and started to tug them harder, finally getting them to make their way up. Getting them past his butt was a completely different story though. As his jeans got stuck again, he turned around in front of the mirror, looking behind his shoulder to see. His boxers were stretched tightly over his ass, and he reached behind to cup both cheeks in his hands, feeling that it was a lot softer than it ever has been. He felt his face get warm as felt it jiggle as he he pulled his hands away, trying to finish putting on his pants. 

_Do I really like this?_ He thought. 

Eventually he got his jeans up, making him realize he now had soft love handles that hung over the sides. He had to next tackle his button problem, seeing that he now had a big belly that was starting to hang down, separating each flap on his jeans farther than usual. He held his breath and sucked in as he tried to pull the tabs together, grunting and groaned as he felt exactly how tight his jeans were. It took a few tries, but he eventually got them buttoned. However, he could hear the button creaking faintly every time he moved. 

Curious, he reached for a simple black t-shirt, wanting to complete his outfit. His arms were definitely softer as he felt that the sleeves were tight around them, and tight across his chest as well. As he pulled the shirt down, it didn’t even cover his belly all the way. He kept trying to cover it fully, but it just moved back up, leaving the bottom of his muffin top on display. 

Harry bit his lip as he took in his reflection this time, only being shaken out of his thoughts by his belly growling loudly. He smiled softly as he turned to leave the bedroom, hoping the pancakes were still warm. It felt odd to him, walking in clothes that were so tight and feeling air on the skin that was exposed from his small shirt. He still wanted to talk to Louis about definitely going out for lunch or dinner later... or maybe even both.


End file.
